Devotion
by ShivaVixen
Summary: It’s a terrifying thing, being on the recieving end of Luffy’s single minded devotion. Nami and Sanji are both aware of this. Spoilers for Tottoland/Whole Cake Island Arc.


"It's terrifying, isn't it?" Nami says as he prepares his first lunchtime meal since they managed to escape from Tottoland.

It's the first time she's come into the kitchen and dining area since their escape as well, and her focus isn't Sanji, but the door leading to where their captain is resting under Chopper's watchful eyes.

"Nami-swan?" He manages, not sure if he's over-stepped his new bounds that the navigator has imposed by using the endearment.

"Being helpless, trying your best to protect him even attacking him just so he'd leave, only for him to stand there at the end, forgiving everything as long as you don't do it again." She accepts the drink he mixes for her, but never stops looking at the door. "Then you realize the idiot who can't see through a simple disguise has seen through you in a way no one has ever done, and is just waiting for you to realize he's only waiting for you." She scoffs, correcting herself. "No, he's already made up his mind, but the dumbass is still going to wait until you tell him what you want, because he does that, make you break that last attempt to protect yourself and let him become the last shield between your heart and everything this world will hurl at you."

Sanji feels his hands shaking, because she's right. Luffy let him wear himself down and out, till the only thing left was to surrender to his captain in a way Sanji had never conceived of, even after opening up about his dream to find the All Blue.

"And now you can't even bring yourself to care, because that idiot treasures you in a way you've been desperately wanting, and all it means is you can finally heal."

Sanji has to hastily light a cigarette because he hadn't thought of it, hadn't been ready to realize that his demons had been broken and brought to heel, because Luffy had dismissed the man that tormented him with a reminder that all he cared about was Sanji, not his blood or what others thought.

"How do you cope?" Sanji asks, taking a deep drag of the cigarette. His hands are free, the small shackles removed safely, duds or no. He can cook without fear again.

"... You let him heal you." Nami sips the drink. "Because you've been broken, but he already knows how you're supposed to be." She smiles sadly. "And you do everything to prove that you're worth that single minded devotion that had him taking all that damage from a foe you wish you were capable of defeating."

Sanji looks towards the door, remembers waiting for his captain to exit a mirror. Remembers a marimo headed swordsman crying as he swore to never lose again. Remembers Nami crying as she asked for help, and an emergency food supply crying at unconditional acceptance. Remembers Robin sobbing as she screamed for Luffy to take her back to the sea, and Usopp crying and apologizing, begging to be brought back onto the crew. Remembers Franky crying at the devotion of his gang, then betting everything on their motley crew. Remembers Brook sobbing, happy to be alive and kneeling as he swore fealty to a new Captain.

Remembers the real reason he accepted his sojourn in hell, it wasn't just for the ladies, but for a captain that fought as their trump card and the realization that he needed to be better. Be a cook deserving of the Pirate King's crew.

"We're screwed, aren't we? Probably should've warned Jimbei." Sanji doesn't stop the chuckle. Big Mom might have the Soul-Soul fruit, but it's Luffy has a firm grasp on their souls.

"Mm, I think he knows already." Nami returns the now empty glass, and Sanji remembers Jimbei standing tall against Big Mom as she failed to take his soul.

It's a terrifying and exhilarating thought, that soon they'll be on the level of the emperors.

"Lunch will be ready soon, Nami-swan."

"Sanji." Nami stands, but doesn't leave.

The flowery words he had for her stay on his tongue. "... I won't leave again, like you said, I can't let my Captain down again."

The smile she gives is blinding and she walks out.

"Sanji! Food!!"

Sanji exhales, and tries to remember the last time he'd felt so secure. "It'll be ready in ten minutes, you can wait!!!"

 **Anybody notice that when Sanji tries to protest their help in the anime, he first says 'everyone' ('minna') before correcting to Nami's name?**


End file.
